Deviant
by kbeto
Summary: "Deviant [ˈdiːvɪənt] adjective. Differing from a norm or from the accepted standards of a society." Danny meets his newest best bad influence, and he's not sure if he can stay away. First of ten instalments for a prompt challenge. Flones, rated T as always. Table #1, entry #2.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no profit is being made of this. Any reference to pop culture are just references._

_A/N: It seems that not writing is even __**harder**__ than writing, and after a week heavy with Flones, I decided to do one of those prompt table challenges and this is the first piece. It's just a bit of exercise that I might do when the urge to write something gets too unbearable, meaning they're all SAs for the time being (I __**might**__ expand some of them with sequels, but I'm not promising anything. I still have a lot of stories to work on). This one is for the second word in the first table, Deviate (Deviant).  
_

_Thank you __**Neon Douche**__ and __**deeplyinloves**__ for being there for me when I first started freaking out about this sudden wave of feelings, giving me advice and even more ideas. Love you two! *tight hugs* Also thanks to __**chesss** for indirectly inspiring me._

_**xxPUDDxx**__ Thank you so much! I'm looking forward the day you will finally join us for good! :D_

Deviant

"Honey, aren't you up yet? I need you to take your sister to her ballet class," Mrs. Jones knocked on her son's door for the third time in the morning.

"Coming!" the teenager half-yelled into his pillow, grumbling as he got up from bed, still in a daze from sleep.

He sort of forgot that he had to take his little sister Vicky to her class, since his mum would be busy sorting things with a client that had their buffet order swapped for something else. Normally, it would be a father's duty to take his daughter, but Danny's dad wasn't walking among the living for three years now, making him the man in charge of the family.

"Come on, sleepyhead," a girl scowled at him when he opened the door, her arms folded in a petulant way. "I'm going to be late because of you!"

"You sure are demanding for someone who needs a favour," he snorted, ruffling the girl's hair on his way downstairs, earning himself a kick in the shin.

"Finally!" his mother chuckled, laying two big plates on the table for her kids. "Eggs?"

Danny nodded, eyeing his sister saunter her way to her seat, a huge smile in place. She usually was always in a great mood for her class –even if it's early morning in a bloody Saturday–, but today she was _especially_ happy. Maybe _too_ happy, as Danny dragging himself from bed already ensured that she would inevitably be late.

"Are you sure you are my sis?" he frowned, turning to their mum for a response when the girl only stuck her tongue out in response.

"Seems like Madam Abubakir will take some time off to take care of some health matter," the woman said, wiping her hands on her apron. "The kids are supposed to get a new teacher today."

"A male teacher!"

"And that's why she's so happy? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I bet he's just an old man that looks like grandpa drunk and in drag costume," Danny smirked at Vicky, shoving half the egg on the plate in his mouth.

"I'm sure I taught you better than being prejudiced against people," Mrs. Jones slapped his head, proceeding to drop a kiss on her kids' cheeks and leaving the house, but not before telling Danny to drive safely.

~#~

"Finally," Danny heard a discontent huff and the door slammed shut with quite force, the small figure of his sister stomping her way to a group of little boys and girls around her age.

In other scenario, he would just have left and gone back home for some deserved sleep until it was time to pick the youngest Jones up, but his conscience had to remember him of the text he got "I want you to meet this new teacher for me" from his mother, and Danny reluctantly got out the car, marching as if going for his execution.

"Calm down, wild ones. I don't have the same energy as you all," a male voice came somewhere amidst the children, a blond head piping up as the owner of the voice left his previous squatting position, returning to his original height and locking eyes with Danny. "You can go in ahead, I need to talk to that sir," he dismissed the kids, walking towards Danny and smiling wide.

The mysterious boy had beautiful brown eyes and skin as pale as he didn't even knew there was a sun in the sky, fitted in clothes that somewhat highlighted the obvious good shape underneath them. Danny certainly hadn't anticipated any of that, because when he finally got back to himself, said boy was frantically waving a hand in front of his face, with a expression of genuine concern on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I thought you were older and more feminine!" he blurted without thinking, covering his mouth when the blond chuckled.

"Same for you, _Mrs. Jones,_" Danny received the cheeky reply with a tongue stuck out at him. "You must be Victoria's guardian, am I correct?"

"Brother!" he corrected hastily. "Mum couldn't bring her today, but then I sorta got late be–"

"Because _"nobody should wake up this early in a bloody Saturday"_, I agree with that." A laugh, possibly the most beautiful Danny ever heard, filled Danny's ears. "I'm Thomas Fletcher, your sister's ballet teacher for the time being. Call me 'Tom'," the brown-eyed boy held his hand out.

"Daniel Jones, my sister's brother for the eternity, call me 'Danny'," the response came in a tongue-in-cheek manner, successfully making Tom laugh, feat that made his insides tingle. He also noticed how a single dimple poked in the pale face, although why he was noticing those things in a guy –and one he just met– was a complete mystery.

"Well, Danny, I must go now or they'll burn me alive on a stake. See you around?"

"Definitely," the brunet breathed, watching as the fit teacher disappeared inside the studio, a loud cheer of kids voices following a bit after. It seemed like the kids already loved their new teacher, and Danny could totally see why.

~#~

"How's this... Mr. Fletcher, you said?"

"He's great, mum! He's so different from Madam Abubakir! He's funny and tell jokes and is also terribly cute and dreamy!" Vicky swooned, making her mother laugh at the girl's compliments about her new teacher.

"What about you, Dan?"

"I don't think he's cute, why would you ask me tha'?" he snapped defensively, being met with raised eyebrows from his family. "I mean, he's a nice lad and he _doesn't_ look like grandpa in drag."

"See? It's always nice to meet new people," Mrs. Jones smiled, taking another bite from her steak. Little did she know that maybe her son was a bit too much pleased in meeting this new boy. Not that he would admit it out loud, even when the gorgeous smile kept popping up in his thoughts throughout the day.

~#~

Monday came too fast, and with it came another dreadful day in school. Danny never had been the best student to ever exist –falling just behind your average your average kid– but he wasn't the worst either; with a bit of extra effort he always managed to get grades high enough to pass. Still, he wished he could be spending his time doing any other thing than just going to school and deal with the epidemic population of obnoxious morons that usually gave him or his best friend Dougie some crap.

"Guess what, Danny boy! We're having a transferred student with us today!" Dougie whispered in Danny's ear from his seat behind his best mate. "I heard he's a total catch, but he must be taken or straight. All the good guys are," he sighed.

"Why do you always have such high expectations on the new lads that come here?" Danny shook his head, laughing at the enthusiasm his friend always showed about any new boy. It had been the same with the French kid the year before, and the other one from Australia just 3 months ago.

"In case you didn't notice, this school is full of closeted people and-slash-or homophobes-slash-idiots. The only option left for me would be you, but that's inconceivable and I gag just at the thought!"

"Hey!" the curly-haired boy snapped his head back to protest against such cruel statement, but Mr. Gardner was already telling them all to sit down and keep quiet.

After a few moments the sound of conversation died out, and the teacher cleared his throat before announcing the great news to his class. Danny could see Dougie nod at him in his 'I told you so' manner, and he automatically knew his mate was up to date with the latest school gossip.

"From today on our number will be increased of one," the robust man added with a smile that let a golden tooth show. "Please, try to make him feel welcomed. You can come in now," he chimed in to the door, not without sending a threat glare to his students, his face morphing back into a smile as a boy walked inside.

"Hello, I'm Thomas Fletcher. Nice to meet you all," Tom bowed to greet his new classmates, earning a few strange looks from some kids, but it didn't seem to bother him much.

"Thank you, Mr. Fletcher. You can take the seat in front of Mr. Harlow," Mr. Gardner pointed to an empty chair beside Danny, near the back.

Danny felt his heart skip a beat when Tom's gaze fell upon him, though didn't seem like the blonde had recognised him –his face wasn't really showing that much–. His doubts vanished, though, when he heard a whispered _"Nice seeing you again, Mrs. Jones"_, Dougie promptly tugging at his shirt and wanting details on how he knew the hottest kid in the school and if he could arrange a date for him and the new student.

"S-shut up, Dougs," he stuttered, suddenly nervous about the new 'chair neighbour', who he could see smirk out of the corner of his eye.

~#~

For the first time in a long time –and he would dare to say 'in forever'– Danny had a good time at school. His day had been wonderful, mainly consisting of sneaky conversations with Tom when teachers weren't looking, showing the blond around the school and introducing him to other people –including Dougie, albeit reluctantly doing so. His friend shamelessly flirted with Tom, who didn't seem to have a clue of just didn't care about having guys hitting on him –.

The ride back home turned out to be Dougie rambling non-stop about Tom's attributes and firm bum, and how he should have accepted Danny's offer to drop him home, which he refused with a smile and a wink. By the time the brunet got back home, he had spent much thought on painting multiple scenarios in his mind where he imagined what Tom would be like in his everyday life, apart from teaching ballet or being a smart student.

"What happened to you?" his sister inquired, a puzzled expression as she analysed Danny's face for something out of common occurrence. He surely must have been smiling like a loony, instead of sporting his usual 'post-school frown'.

"Nothing special," he partially told her the truth. Nothing special really happened, although Tom did make it seem like it did. "Did you behave yourself?" he tried to change subjects before the nosy girl could try to infiltrate more his private life.

"You say that like I'm some kid," she grunted in response. "Mum said she want us ready for an beneficent event a friend of hers will be holding tonight."

"Do I really have to go?" the teenager sighed, getting tired just thinking about spending a whole night chatting to a bunch of older woman he never met or just couldn't remember their names.

"My task was only relying the message, it's now between you and mum," the girl flipped her hair and made her way upstairs. She already had got to that age when little girls start to act like they're mini-adults and Danny really wasn't up to deal with all that pre-teen shit.

"So much for a good day," he resigned to his fate and went to his own bedroom to finish his homework. At least he would meet Tom again the following day.

~#~

'Bored' would have been the understatement of the century, Danny was nearly dead from boredom, his soul wandering around in the void. Mrs. Jones had introduced him to a truckload of people that he wouldn't be able to remember all names, even if they were all written down on a list and he was given 3 days to memorise all of them.

Vicky, on the other hand, was quite enjoying herself, basking in compliments on how she was already a lady and her excellent manners. Danny felt a bit of jealousy because maybe if he was a bit like her he could at least enjoy himself tonight? A party's a party, even when it's just a bunch of adults drinking and talking about stuff he doesn't really care about.

"_I can't even drink anything,"_ he cast his mum a look to make sure if she was still watching him, which she did.

"Excuse me, sir. I was asked to give you this," a young man with a bow-tie passed Danny some pastry with a hidden note scribbled inside the napkin under it. The man with the tray nodded briefly, and went to serve the other guests.

_Bored out of your mind, eh?  
Meet me at the garden in the back and I'll show you some fun. ;)_

The note gave no more details about who would that be, or what they meant with 'fun'. In any other circumstance, Danny would just brush it off as one of Dougie's pranks or even a trap planned by one of those guys that hated him at school –though that would be unlikely, too much brain work for those cavemen–, but his guts told him the opposite and he decided to risk and see what's waiting for him. Telling his mum he was going to the bathroom, he quickly escaped through the back door, a lush green landscape bathed in moonlight and artificial lights from the inside ground filling his field of vision.

"Hello?" he tried to get whoever sent him the note to reveal themselves, when a pair of hands covered his eyes with a swift motion. It couldn't be possibly be Dougie, as Danny reached out behind him and tried to feel who that would be.

"Trying to feel me up, already? Maybe I should _really_ get a restraint order on you," a familiar voice whispered into his ear, hot breath tingling his skin.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" The confusion was evident on Danny's face. He would remember his mother telling him about someone his age in the bloody boring party.

"My mum is friends with one of your mum's friends... or so I think," he put an index finger on his chin as if recalling something, almost covering an adorable spot he had there. "You probably met her but the name 'Fletcher' didn't ring any bell for you, did it?"

This time was Danny who tried to recall something from all the people he chatted, and indeed there was a Mrs. Fletcher among the new faces he was introduced to. Although he would never guess it, he could now see the resemblance between the blonde woman and the boy in front of him, and he never felt more stupid in his whole life.

"Anyway! You're looking for fun, aren't you?" Tom asked with a glint in his eye and mischievous grin plastered across his face. "I have what you need right here!" he pointed to a rather noticeable bulge in his trousers, which scared Danny. Was Tom suggesting they should have outdoor sex, when they barely knew each other? And what made him think that Danny would accept his offer?

"You got me all wrong, mate," he started as Tom started undoing the fly on his own trousers. "I don't really–"

"You don't drink?" Tom pouted, revealing a bottle of cider from inside his clothes.

"Not sure I still want to, not after knowing where you hid that," Danny feigned a disgust face, cracking a smile soon after, and making Tom laugh with him.

"Prick!" Tom opened the bottle with a penknife he produced from inside his shoe. "I would like to see you successfully sneak a bottle from that kitchen, it's worse than playing Metal Gear Solid!"

"I won't even ask, _Solid Snake_. Let's drain this beauty," they both smiled.

~#~

They drank for some time, the bottle going back and forth between their hands, each taking turns to chug some of the beverage they shouldn't be drinking. Danny couldn't help but feel something swell in his chest at the thought of indirectly kissing Tom, wondering what would be like to taste the real thing. Those pink lips that stretched often into a shy looking smile, but were even more beautiful when accompanying a full teethed one.

The subject of their talk was nothing and at the same time everything. All things that Danny wanted to ask during their day in school and couldn't –whether because they didn't have a specific class together, or just because Dougie was with them– he asked. Perhaps it was the alcohol speaking (because that cider had to be heavier in alcohol than any Danny had had before), but bit by bit Danny's questions started getting more and more personal, the high point being him asking Tom if he had somebody special in his life.

"Like a girlfriend or something? No, I don't have a _boyfriend_," he saw Tom blush a deep shade of red, gaze fixed on the starry sky above them. "But don't tell your friend Douglas, he's already flirting heavily with me like that when he doesn't even know I'm gay, what wouldn't he do if he knew I'm gay _and_ available?"

"So you were just ignoring his advances?" Danny smirked. He knew nobody could be that oblivious when Dougie's as subtle as a hyena on acid. "He's a good guy, a bit perverted, but still good at heart."

"It may be so, but I already have sights on someone else..."

Again a pang of curiosity reverberated inside Danny. Would he be bold enough to ask something so personal? But again, what from everything they talked about wasn't personal? He was about to open his mouth to speak, when Tom tackled him to the ground, both rolling down the grass covered land till they hit a tree. They wrestled a bit and Tom finally came victorious, straddling Danny's hips with and firmly pining the other boy down.

"You're not winning against me in a contest of leg strength," Tom breathed resting their foreheads together, staring deep into those blue eyes. Their breath became less and less quickened and they just kept gazing at each other's eyes, not uttering a single word.

"Tom, where are you?" a woman with long blonde hair called from somewhere near the party place, Tom's head snapping up at the sound of his name. He hastily adjusted his clothes, slapping himself repeatedly in a futile attempt to sober up a bit, all the while being watched by a confused Danny still under him.

"Mum's calling, I gotta go. See you tomorrow?" he asked, to which a nod was the only response. "Great," Tom bent down a bit to plant a peck on Danny's lips, scampering on his way back to Mrs. Fletcher, leaving a flabbergasted teenager behind.

~#~

In any other given time Danny would be fuming about being grounded –nothing worse to a teenager than losing their freedom–, but this time he could only define it as a feeling of... satisfaction? Not much was clear about what happened between him and Tom the night before, but he had learned a few interesting things, like Tom definitely being no angel, single and _not_ interested in Dougie.

"_Why ya affecting me tha' bad?"_ he played with what was left of his fry-up, nearly missing the entire lecture Mrs. Jones was giving him.

"– and you are to come back home straight from school. I can't believe that you drank when I specifically told you not to!"

"Yes, mum," the boy sighed in defeat, getting up to grab his bag and leave the house. _"At least she didn't take my car," _he smiled patting the steering wheel, merrily driving into the streets.

~#~

Another Saturday, and Danny could almost taste his freedom coming back to him, which he much appreciated. The week had been pleasantly nice, even if didn't get to spend much time with Tom, but now they certainly could say they were mates. Neither had pushed further the matter that they had kissed, though Dougie seemed to have picked something as he kept bugging Danny about if Tom was single or not, and finally had given up on his plans of seducing the new student.

"Do you need me to take Vicky to her class, Mum?" Danny asked as he entered the kitchen. His plan was to go see Tom and have some time to chat alone.

"If you're trying to get on my good side, that's not going to happen. You're still grounded till Monday."

"I'm not– I'm just trying to do you a favour, I bet you could use–"

Mrs. Jones phone rang, interrupting her talk with her son. "Are you serious? I can't believe it!"

Danny saw his mum frown. Whatever happened, she didn't seem too thrilled about, eventually resigning to a long sigh and ending the call.

"Something came up and I'll have to leave now," she sighed again. "Don't even think of going over to Dougie's or anybody else's, did you hear me?"

"Yes, Mum," he tried to keep his face neutral, yet his insides were bursting with joy.

"You're acting weird," Vicky who had been silent –and focused on her meal– spoke, eyeing her brother with suspicion.

"Belt up or I'll drop you off somewhere else," he snarled back, ignoring the shrug the little girl gave him. He could put up with her for some minutes just to get a chance to talk to Tom.

~#~

"Somebody isn't late this time," Tom grinned when he saw Danny and his sister get out of the car and approach the studio. "That means we can start a bit earlier!"

"That's because my brother got abducted and swapped by this strange boy that wakes up early."

"Is that so?" Tom chuckled at the snide comment. "Yeah, I think this one is a nice lad. We can even let him watch our training," his eyes caught Danny's, and he winked at the brunet.

"I don't mind," she flipped her hair pompously. "My skills are made for being seen."

Danny rolled his eyes, almost regretting his decision. He would have to talk about his sister's overconfidence to their mum when he got home, or she would grown up to be a big arse. His second thoughts, though, were lost when Tom's hand slipped in his and start dragging him inside the studio, his pulsing racing faster from the contact.

Inside the building other boys and girls were already seated on the floor waiting patiently for the teacher's return. Tom asked Danny to take off his shoes and gave him a pair of his own ballet shoes _"just so you don't have to stay barefoot"_, he explained.

"Today we have a special guest in the audience, little Gremlins!" the boy clasped his hands together. "Let's show him what we're made of, yeah?" A loud cheer came from the small people and Danny suddenly understood the Gremlins reference: they weren't green or gross looking, but sure knew how to make noise.

The kids went to warm themselves up and them started doing some basic movements on the bar. It was going well, until one of them asked Tom to demonstrate to them his skills. That's when Danny knew he was completely into the young teacher.

Stretching one of his legs over the bar, Tom showed outstanding flexibility, the material of his clothes being a bit too revealing, and Danny caught himself staring at very wrong places –as well as imagining how all that mobility would grant Tom some sort of prowess in bed– which he decided was _not_ something nice to do.

Tom's little pupils continued their exercises and even performed a bit of what would be a presentation to their parents in a few months, earning loud claps from Danny (who was indeed impressed with the discipline of the youngsters). Sooner than they wanted, the whole thing was over, and parents started showing up to pick their kids, Danny and Vicky being the only ones left with Tom.

"Just a second," the brown-eyed boy disappeared and came back in his normal clothes and a bag slung over his shoulder. "We can go now," he smiled.

They walked over to Danny's car, and suddenly there was a new found tension between the two boys. Danny fought a primeval impulse of just jumping on Tom and kissing him senseless, and Tom kept biting his bottom lip as he wanted to say something but didn't know how to start. A honk startled both and from inside the car an annoyed girl could be seen scowling, making Danny glare back at her.

"You better go, I don't want you to get into more trouble because of me," Tom smirked.

"You've been my favourite kind of trouble," he breathed back.

Why would he even say that? Danny wasn't completely sure. But since Tom only laughed and shoved a haphazardly scribbled paper inside his pocket, before zooming away on a scooter, it couldn't have been that awful.

_That's my number. I was a bit afraid of asking you out, but not after your 'confession'. You now have an official date with "trouble" next week, Mrs. Jones. ;)  
XX_

And with that Danny knew. He knew there was much more going between them than he had thought, and that deviant behaviour could also be completely –and more than– fine.

~Fin~


End file.
